


Silliness in the guise of enigmaticy

by ko_writes



Series: Creativty Night - 18/07/15 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I'm quite enigmatic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silliness in the guise of enigmaticy

   Just another evening with nothing particularly special. Herc was cooking a simple pasta dish with courgettes, tomatoes and the like. He was perched on the kitchen table, watching his lover with fascination.

   “I wish I was as good of a cook as you,” He smiles.

   Herc turns to him, white teeth shining as he smiles. “It gets rather hot, though,” Herc smirks and pulls his thin jumper over his head.

Martin still feels the same as that first night, when they were so desperate to touch each other, feel each other, _worship_ each other; they’d had a spontaneous fumble on GERTI. Naked. With the help of a bottle of cheap vodka.

   Seeing the old girl has not only become the pleasure of flight, but the memories of that night send his mind spiralling into memories of Herc’s scent, his taste, his touch; sensuality is very underrated.

   “You were such a mystery when we met,” He smiled, “I’m so glad I got to know you…”

   “I still think I’m quite enigmatic…” Herc shrugged, then took something out of the small draw next to him and into the palm of his broad hands.

   The captain sauntered over to him, so close, wrapped an arm around his waist and the other… stuck something on his forehead.

   He laughed, “A bow?”

   “Didn’t expect me to do that,” Herc smirked.

   He yelped as a strong arm looped under his knees, the other around his back, and picked him up.

   “Or this,” Herc laughed, spinning him around in that bridal-style hold.

   “P-put me down! You know I can’t get dizzy!” He almost squawked, but giggling over took.

   Herc set him back on the table. “And, last of all,” Herc dug in his pockets, “You didn’t expect this.”

   Herc went on one knee, presenting a ring box with a simple gold band. “Martin Crieff, will you marry me?”

   Martin smiled, looking down at his half-naked, proposing boyfriend with amusement, and knew there was only one answer.

   “Yes!”


End file.
